Camellia
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: They used to be good friends. But then, something happened... and now nothing seems the same anymore. Before they realize it, they start to develop feelings they never thought they could feel for each other. KuramaBotan.
1. Chapter 1: Kurama

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 1: Kurama**

I stare at her. Intently watching her every move.

Botan laughs an open-mouthed laugh and proceeds to slap Kuwabara at the arm, saying something about him not winning in a fight against Yusuke anytime soon… or something. I do not really care. I am more preoccupied by the way she is biting her lip, an attempt to control her laughter from getting too overboard. Those pink, cherry lips that I long to taste again…

Stop.

I shake my head furiously and close my eyes in frustration, letting a heavy sigh escape my lips. I am normally not this way around her… I never used to stare at her and feel this way towards her. She is a friend… a good friend at that. But…

Emerald eyes opening, I avert my gaze at her again… but I did not expect my eyes to come into contact with her amethyst ones.

Botan's laughter immediately subsides and her mouth hungs open. For a moment, there is a glint of… something in her eyes. I am not sure what it is, but as soon as it was there, it disappears quickly. Her face turns into an unreadable expression, and she looks away.

… Things between us have really changed since then, haven't they?

I remember the last time I have actually spoken to her.

It was on Yusuke's last birthday.

That was around two months and twenty three days ago.

It has been such a long time. So long that sometimes I begin to wonder to myself if Botan and I are still friends. Things are just so… awkward, tense and… different than before, I do not have the heart to approach her anymore. And neither does she.

I never thought it would turn out this way.

Two months and twenty three days ago, all of us were happily partying in Yusuke's apartment. Chatting and joking around like the close friends we were. Botan and myself included.

It started out like any normal get-together, the truth or dares, spinning the bottle and the such… But then, Shizuru opened the alcohol stash she brought along with her. Everyone was already over eighteen, so I guess she thought there was nothing wrong with that.

Of course, everybody got drunk and I somehow got stuck with Botan in Yusuke's room while the others were all having the time of their lives outside the room. After a while, I had started joking and saying things like, " _Hey, Botan, ever imagined if the two of us hooked up and had hot sex? That would be sooo awesoooomeee…!_ " and then she just played along, and it didn't take long before the two of us continued to exchange dirty jokes.

To this day, I never knew why I actually said that. I think it was the alcohol getting to me. I was drunk. I am not even really sure if I was actually joking then; I hope I was anyway. But nonetheless, it didn't stop what happened between she and I.

We had sex.

Yes, somewhere along the dirty jokes, Botan and I had sex.

I woke up the next day feeling hungover, and I didn't think anyone would be sleeping next to me then.

There was someone.

And she had already woken up by the time I opened my eyes.

Neither of us knew how to react at first at the time, but then Botan just got up and said, " _I'm sorry, let's just forget any of this happened.. okay?_ " She left in a haste as soon as those words left her. I was never sure, but I could've sworn that morning had been the first time I have ever heard Botan slammed a door so hard. The sound so loud that I flinched, and my ears had hurt.

I had just sat there on the bed, staring at the wooden door for what felt like ages… and then I slammed my head. The only thing I remember saying to myself then was, " _Fuck me_."

…

Since then, Botan started to avoid me altogether. I tried to talk to her, but after a while, I end up doing the same thing she did… Then, we just stopped talking.

Sometimes I would stare, and she would catch me looking but then she would look away. Of course, there had been a few times I was the one who was stared at by her, but before I could ever catch her, she would always turn away… but I had always been sure she was watching. I could always feel her eyes on me.

A fortnight after the incident, I keep having the same dream… about her. I dream of her naked flesh, against mine… her voice, so wanton and full of desire… her body arching up in the air everytime I touch her… I do not know where this dream comes from but it is always the same thing that happens. Botan and I… we…

I sigh, running my long, rough fingers in my red tresses and I furrow my brows.

The dream… I figure it is something from that night. Maybe my memories are coming to me in the form of a dream? Is that it? Perhaps… then that would make that dream something that had actually happened that night.

I shiver.

I do not know, but I can always remember how that dream has always make me feel. The feeling of touching her, so vivid, so good… and her moans… Oh, God… I can never forget how good that dream makes me feel. That dream makes me feel like… I want to touch her again. Feel her, taste her. Show her how good I am at sex, and bend her over like a bitch in heat.

But I cannot.

If I do that, I will only drive her even further away from me than she is now… and even that is a little unbearable and uncomfortable. The thought of destroying our friendship; the close friendship we've built for years… over something like lust? I could never forgive myself if I did that.

But… these days, are we still friends? I am not sure… and I do not know.

… If that night hadn't happen—

"Kurama-kun!"

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of a feminine voice calling for me. On instinct, I turn to Botan… but then I realize the voice was far different than hers. The one calling me was not the girl I was hoping for.

Looking the other way at Keiko, I could only inquire, "Yes?" I hope she had not noticed me looking at Botan just now… or anyone for that matter.

"Why are you all spaced-out? I have your mother at the phone with me. She wants to talk to you," she says. Concern is clear in her brown eyes and it does not take me that long to realize I have been spacing out too long.

"Ah, yes. I see. Hand me the phone then."

She does that, and I thank her.

My face is as calm as usual, my voice polite and there is no way anyone can tell I was bothered by the way Botan preoccupies my mind too much. Why am I letting this get to me so much?

Keiko is a smart girl; I am not surprised if she noticed. But at this rate… if this keeps up… everyone is going to know that something is wrong with me.

Where has the me that always kept his cool gone to? My head were in the clouds far too long… Too long. Too long. Too long.

Oh, God…

Even as I talk to mother, I manage to glance at Botan. The girl that is taking too much space in my head. The Grim Reaper… Beautiful, wonderful Botan…

I shake my head inwardly, and look away.

I need to get my head straight.


	2. Chapter 2: Botan

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 2: Botan**

This is so unfortunate.

One minute, I was walking towards my apartment, carrying a bunch of paperwork, with my head thinking about a certain redhead, and the next minute, I stumbled into a fellow ferry girl and now I have to pick up all the paperwork that felled on the ground because of the impact.

Sure, the other girl is helping but still...

What bad luck. Not only do I have a lot of paperwork to do... I inwardly heave a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," I try to sound as cheerful as possible and the ferry girl just smiles back at me when I give her a smile, telling me to be more careful next time. She then walks away, off to her own duties to do.

I sigh and continue strolling to my apartment, trying to balance all the paperwork in my two lithe hands.

He was staring at me again.

I mean, Kurama... He was staring at me again. The other day.

I didn't know what to do so I just looked away. I never know what to do when he watches me like that. I couldn't bear to look at him too long.

He was probably thinking about what happened that night at Yusuke's birthday party... Well, I can't really blame him. Maybe he thinks the two of us would be better off if what happened between us that night didn't happen at all. Maybe, yeah, just maybe.

I can't help but feel like... something inside my heart just broke when I think of it that way.

Truth be told, I do not think I hate the incident that occurred then. Frankly, I am glad it actually did happen. However... when I think that things changed because of that night, there's a slight pang of guilt in my heart.

I hate myself.

Kurama doesn't know it but... things didn't really went the way he probably thinks it did.

The night of Yusuke's birthday, everyone got together at the said detective's apartment to celebrate it. It was so much fun. All of us got along; we played all sort of games like truth or dare, spin the bottle, and poker and stuff... Then Shizuru just had to start drinking from her alcohol stash and I guess the rest of us just went along with the flow. Soon, everybody was more than slightly tipsy.

...

Except me. I was just pretending to be drunk. I mean... Sure, I drank too. But, it was hardly the same amount as the others had. I was still sober by the time everyone else was having too much to drink.

And then, as time progressed, Kuwabara decided to 'move the party outside' and so, everybody did just that. They left, and I was about to either when I realized that Kurama wasn't moving an inch. He had said that he wanted to stay in the room, so I felt a bit bad if I left him alone.

I did the only thing I could: I stayed with him.

At first, Kurama was just babbling nonsense. Sputtering out things I didn't really understand. It is funny what alcohol does to people because the Kurama I saw that night was a hundred percent different than the Kurama I have always known. I mean, he never really did anything until he started talking about sex and then came the joke about me and him doing the said... intercourse.

I didn't know what got into me at the time... but the way he talked to me then just made me feel wanted. Yes, he was intoxicated. But still, for hundreds of years, no man had never considered such a thing with me before... And even though Kurama was drunk then, and he probably would never think of me in that way even if he was in the right mindset; I played along.

Because it had been hundreds of years and I wanted to feel how it was like for someone to touch me again. The sensation, the pleasure... I let my emotions cloud my better judgement.

... Kurama wasn't as sweet or as soft as he usually is that night. He was rough. He bit, he clawed against my skin... At some point, he had turned into Youko Kurama and boy... the sex couldn't get any better than that at the time. It felt so good. The blind pleasure of him inside me, the dirty talk that came out of his mouth... God, I want to feel all of that again.

Just the thought of it makes me shiver. But, I can't do that. Not with how things are already. God, I'm ruining our friendship... If Kurama knows, he'd probably hate me, wouldn't he? This is all my fault after all.

I hate myself.

I throw myself onto my bed. Grabbing the sheets and curling myself around them like a little ball; I am a scared girl and only the warm comfort of the soft, pink fabric against me is the only thing that can make me feel at least a little bit safe now.

Before I knew it, I feel hot, wet tears forming in my eyes. I close them, and the tears came cascading down my cheeks.

What am I going to do now?

I want to fix how things are; I want things to be back to normal... but how do I do that? I don't know what to do anymore. I'm clueless right now.

Only crying can make me feel better.

Kurama... Kind-hearted, soft spoken, intelligent and strong Kurama... He is practically one of the best guy friends I have ever had besides Yusuke and Koenma... If he ends up despising me, I don't think I can bear with all the sadness I would feel.

I can't talk to him. I don't think I can after what happened. Nowadays, I just can't help but want to run away everytime I see him. The guilt; everything... I can't.

I know this is probably like running away from reality and my problems instead of facing them head on, but what on earth could I say if I ever have the chance to speak to him?

...

If that happens, I'm going to tell him the truth of what really occurred that night, say I'm sorry... and that I hope he won't hate me. Yeah, I'll do that. When I have the chance. When I find the perfect time to finally let it out.

But for now—

Something breaks in the kitchen and I am instantly up, startled and alarmed by the sound. What was that? Is someone in my apartment?

I get up and out of the bed. I then strolled into the kitchen carefully, not forgetting to materialize my oar; just in case I need to hit the perpetrator. I hold out my hand and try to find the light switch in such darkness. After a few moments, I finally found it and I flip the switch on.

... No one.

There is no one in the kitchen except a few broken glasses on the ground. Maybe a rat broke them? I don't—

I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head. My body falls to the ground; I don't know who hit me, and what they hit me with or how hard they hit me, but it fucking hurt and... Wait, whoa whoa... What's this wet feeling forming under my head?

It only took a few moments before I begin to see the puddle of blood flowing on the ground... underneath my head... I can see my blood so does that mean I'm losing a lot of blood?

What's going on?

I hear someone chuckle and I try to get up, albeit difficultly.

But the person hits me again and I fall back to the ground. This time I feel my consciousness fading away.

I don't know why, and if I'm lucky enough to remember this when I wake up sooner or later, I'd probably wonder why of all names, his name came out of my mouth.

Yes.

Before I passed out, I actually whisper, "Ku...rama..."


	3. Chapter 3: Snatched

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 3: Snatched**

" _I have the girl. If you want her, then come and get her – and another thing, don't bring any of your companions along with you. Come alone. At night. If you treasure her life, I suggest you do as I say_."

That was what the letter said.

Kurama had no idea where it came from or who sent this; it was already sitting at the side of his bed by the time he got home from grocery shopping – but he could swear there was nothing, _nothing_ else in the world that could make him as angry as he was then.

He gripped tightly at the picture in his right hand. An image of Botan, tied to a wooden chair with her eyes blindfolded was in view. She was losing a lot of blood; and that only served to fuel Kurama's anger even more. Who dare did this to her?

The red-headed fox crumpled the letter in his other hand, before forming a fist with it. His hold so tight he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palm, but he couldn't care less about that.

Emerald eyes glowed maliciously as Kurama stared at the photo – and for a moment his eyes turned into a cold, menacing gold color, before changing back to their usual green. He looked away, and threw the picture on the bed, far away from him and out of his sight. He couldn't bear to look at it much longer.

But now he knew what he was about to do; he was going there alone, as the enemy had wanted him to – he didn't want to risk losing Botan's life anytime soon – but he was going to make them pay. Whoever they were, they would experience pain and agony in ways they would never imagine.

He would make sure of that.

His cellphone rang, and he sneaked a glance at the piece of machinery and saw Yusuke's name glaring at him in white letters. Kurama's fist finally let go; blood dripped down his long fingers and onto the mattress. It took him long moments before he finally realized the pain at his hand, and he brought it to his face, staring at the skin of his palm, now red and clawed, dug deep and blood was still dripping from the wound. For a moment, he shook his head and finally gained his composure - along with his senses.

What was this? He hadn't realize he had been gripping his fist that hard; was he that angry? He didn't think-

Why did Botan matter that much to him? This was the first time he had ever acted in such a way for anyone. Not even his mother. He had always kept his cool. Sure, Botan was a dear friend to him, much dear than any of his other female friends than he could ever admit. They were close, despite the fact anyone barely noticed... but did that closeness really did this to him?

Botan was getting to him. And it bothered him that she was getting to him that much.

* * *

"Hey, Kurama!"

The said demon turned to look at the owner of the voice and was greeted by the sight of a worried-filled eyed Yusuke, his black brows forming a deep frown as brown eyes stared back at the pair of emeralds.

The four – Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara – were all at Koenma's office after a call from Koenma came, telling them to come to the spirit world as fast as they could. And they were all waiting for the short reikai prince to arrive, although it seemed he was running a bit late.

"Yes, Yusuke?" he implied politely, tilting his head to the side at the detective.

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh. "What's up with you? You don't look like yourself today, man," he said, shaking his head before continuing his sentence, "Is there something going on with you?"

Kurama wasn't sure what to give as a response but a small smile and answered, "No. I'm fine. Does my behavior seem odd to you? If it is, then I apologize. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, you see." It was a blatant lie. The fox didn't feel good lying to his close friend but it had to be done.

There was no way he was going to say anything remotely truthful, lest he'd drag the others into the whole mess.

Yusuke seemed doubtful, but then the detective just shrugged it off; already knowing that whatever it was his fox friend was hiding, he wasn't going to let it out anytime soon. "Right. Whatever you say, Kurama," he agreed, although reluctantly.

"Gee! Where the hell is Koenma? He told us to come here, but he's nowhere to be seen. I have tons of things to do at home. This better not be his stupid idea of a joke!" Kuwabara complained.

Hiei, who had been listening to the carrot top for about a half hour already, finally decided he had enough of the human's constant babbling. Can't he keep his mouth shut? It was already bad enough that Kurama had to force – force as in drag – him all the way to spirit world to hear what Koenma had to say, this ogre was potentially making things worse by talking non-stop about how late Koenma was.

"Will you be quiet? Complaining like that isn't going to make him appear, you oaf. Stop being so goddamn annoying and shut it!" the fire demon shouted.

"What was that?" A vein was now visible at the top of Kuwabara's head. "You shut it, shrimp!" he roared back, pointing a finger accusingly at the said demon.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at this. "You asked for it," Hiei said and was about to take a step closer to Kuwabara when the door to Koenma's office opened all of a sudden and in came the said reikai prince they had been waiting for.

"Took you long enough! Where the hell were you?" this time it was Yusuke's turn to yell.

Koenma rubbed the back of his head and gave them a nervous smile. "Sorry, sorry. I had to deal with a few issues just now… But since you're all here, I might as well get straight to the point." His face immediately changed; his deep, serious brown eyes stared back at the bewilderment on each detective's face. "You see, it's Botan… she's missing."

"Huh?!" was the only reaction he got from Yusuke but he could tell the leader of Reikai Tantei was concerned by the look in his eyes. Hiei was as quiet as usual, and even Kuwabara fell silent after hearing the news. It was clear that everyone was in a state of shock.

Kurama's body stiffened. However, he kept his face as calm as possible, in fear that any of his comrades might notice the slight change. "How do you know this?" he inquired, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly at the spirit world prince.

Koenma's attention diverted to him. "Ayame came in her room last night, but she said she didn't see Botan and believe me, I would've taken this as something not really serious as Botan sometimes like to walk around at night, but Ayame's news seems to bother me. She said that when she went into the kitchen to look for Botan, well… she saw a few broken glasses and there was a lot of blood on the kitchen floor," he explained.

"W-wha-? But who would do that? I mean, who would have anything against her?" Kuwabara simply said, shaking his head in disbelieve.

Koenma just shook his head as a sign that he didn't know. He wasn't sure himself.

"I'm scared something might happen to her… but we have no clues as to where her whereabouts are, and we don't know who the culprit—" he tried to speak again but was cut off by a low, familiar voice. But it wasn't who said it that surprised him, it was what the person said did.

"I've known about this already, to be honest."

Everyone turned their heads to Kurama, looking at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Wha-what?" Yusuke's mouth hung open, but the shock soon died down and the detective stomped his way towards Kurama. "Then why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"I would've, Yusuke," the redhead said, albeit too calmly for Yusuke to handle but everybody in the room could tell that the fox was furious by the way the usually soft, green eyes narrowed into a dangerous gold and the way he was gripping his fists tightly. It was subtle, but all of them noticed. "But I'm afraid I couldn't have. Whoever the culprit is, it seems they hold a deep grudge against me and had taken her hostage. They want me to come to a place in demon world and I have to come at night to save her – they probably want something from me in return though… But I have to go alone, Yusuke."

"No way am I gonna let that—"

"I have to. Or else, they'd hurt her." Whatever Yusuke was going to say was cut short by Kurama's statement. But the next thing that the fox said was what took Yusuke by surprise the most. "I don't want to lose her. Not yet." It was a low whisper and the black-haired Mazoku doubted the others heard it – except maybe Hiei.

Yusuke's brown orbs stared back at Kurama's determined ones; Yusuke didn't know why, but the look on the fox's face was enough to get him to let Kurama do as he wanted. "Fine. I'm counting on you to bring her back safely." He smiled at the redhead as he said this, earning a nod from Kurama in return.

Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara and Hiei, and both nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"But, wait!" Koenma's voice reached their eyes, and the four detectives turned to look at him. "Why you, Kurama? Why does the culprit think that you're the right person to go and rescue her? You hardly even talk to her nowadays."

The reikai prince's eyes were narrowed as he said this and for a moment, he could've sworn he saw a slight malice in Kurama's eyes. Even though he knew of Kurama's nature – the fox demon could be cruel if he had to – and he was scared, but he needed answers… why Kurama? Of all people, why did it have to be Kurama?

"I—"

Kurama was cut off before he could say anything. "And don't think I haven't notice. I've seen the way you look at her, with that look in your eyes… What is she to you?"

"She is a friend, a good friend," Kurama answered simply, despite the fact that Koenma's statements was borderline accusing – and went on, "and I would do anything to save her, I'd even risk my life so she would be safe and sound.

Koenma's mouth formed a thin line. "A good friend, huh?" he said and for a moment, he thought of going and saying more but the confused looks on Yusuke's, Hiei's and Kuwabara's faces stopped him from doing so.

He cleared his throat. "Very well, then. I'll leave Botan in your hands," he spoke, his voice low, almost inaudible but still loud enough for the others to hear. Koenma turned around, his hands coming to clasp each other behind him and came the order, "You may go. It's getting dark, so I figure you should go there as quickly as possible. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?"

Kurama nodded his head in affirmative at this and turned around. He stood there for a few seconds before finally taking a few steps towards the door. Opening it and sneaking a last glance at Koenma, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once outside, the redhead's head hung low with his red bangs covering his eyes, and his lips in a thin line. What was that all about? The way Koenma spoke to him… It was as if he didn't like the fact that he was the one who was going to rescue Botan. But why? What was Botan to Koenma? He was getting all worked up over Botan...

The fox could somehow guess by the way Koenma acted, his feelings for his ferry girl far surpassed that of a friend's… and for some reason, that bothered Kurama. He didn't know why but it did. Something at the back of his head was nagging at him to do something about it.

… More importantly, what was Botan to _him_?

He couldn't help but ask Koenma's question to himself.

She was a good friend, but she was most of what he usually thought about… Every second, he thought about her. About the way things were with them now. But wasn't that because he wanted things back to the way they used to be?... Or was it something more than that? And not to mention, when he thought about it, the way he just lost his composure earlier at his room; the way he had gripped his hands till they bleed… and just because of Botan. Even if it was a precious friend of his, he could always control his anger… and yet when it came to her…

Koenma saw something in him, that he couldn't see himself.

That, Kurama knew.


	4. Chapter 4: Botan – Knight

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 4: Botan – Knight**

 _My head hurt, and I felt as if I was going to puke any minute. My body was warm all over; I wanted to stay in bed longer but I still opened my eyes, albeit reluctantly. It took me only a second to realize the warmness my body had felt was from the sunlight peeking through the curtains._

 _Raising myself up of the bed, I rubbed my eyes for a bit. For a few moments, my vision was slightly blurry but after a while it returned to normal and I took in my surroundings. This room… It was Yusuke's. Why was I in here again? Oh yes, Yusuke's birthday party. Everyone, the alcohol, and Ku… rama…_

 _My eyes widened like saucers and I quickly turned to look to the right._

 _It was true._

 _There he was; he was sleeping on his stomach, his hair fanning all over the sheets, his back rising up and down as he breathed in his sleep… and that face. So serene, so cute, my hands were already reaching to touch his face before I even realized it._

 _But I stopped halfway and pulled my arm away. So it wasn't just a dream… What the hell have I done? Sure, I enjoyed last night. It was amazing. But… if Kurama woke up, and that would be anytime soon… I wonder how he would take all this?_

 _He would probably hate—_

 _My thoughts were cut short by the sound of a moan. I wanted to bolt, run away and hide myself under a rock forever. But my body wouldn't move and by the time Kurama got up from bed, looked around the room and then next to him – by the look on his face, I guess he didn't expect to see me there beside him – I was still staring at him._

 _Both our eyes were so wide I could've sworn they would burst out our sockets; and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, his mouth opened – most likely to say something about the situation. But I didn't want to hear any of it, I didn't want to hear him say that he was drunk or apologize for what happen… because I was the one who did this to us._

 _So I forced myself out of the bed before a word could leave his lips, picked up my clothes that were strewn all over the room and said, "I'm sorry, let's forget any of this happened… okay?"_

 _Then, I left._

 _I opened the door so fast, the screws that kept it still to the wall almost broke under the force, and I slammed the door. Hard._

 _I didn't know why, but I was so pissed off at myself._

 _But I left. I didn't wait for his reply to what I just said. I just left. Walked away from that door, from that scene, from him… and hoping that the guilt slowly rising up my skin would just go away._

 _"_ _I asked for this," was the only thing I whispered to myself._

 _..._

Drip.

Drip.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I hear dripping sounds around me, but I don't bother to budge or move an inch. Then, I feel something wet and cold drip on my face, the touch like ice, I just had to open my eyes.

And when I do, I see a red hakama with a black sash keeping it in place. But no, it isn't just a hakama… someone is wearing it. I let my eyes travel upwards to the owner, and I am greeted by the sight of a man. Despite his handsome features, he's probably around his mid twenties – but I know he's a demon; I have a gut feeling that we're in demon world and he's definitely older than that – and he smirks at me, waving the glass he's holding in his hand right at my face and sure enough… the cold water from the glass spills a little on my hair.

I take in my surroundings before reverting my gaze back to the man. We're in a cave, but I'm not sure where because there's a lot of caves in demon world. We could be anywhere.

"W-who are you?" I finally muster up the courage to ask, ignoring my growing annoyance by the way he's waving his glass at me.

He stops waving, and bends down until he's eye to eye with me. "Now, now, girl… I don't think you're in the right place to ask questions here, now are you?" he taunts, giving me a mock smile, before walking away from me and sauntering around the cave, with his hand still holding the glass.

I growl at him and make a move to hit him. "Why you—Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean—" I cut myself off when I realize I can't move my body. Something's restraining me… I look down and see the ropes keeping me stuck to the wooden chair I am sitting on. "W-what-?"

The man chuckles at my predicament. "See?"

I raise my head, and glare at him, my eyes red in anger. "What do you want from me? If you think you're going to get anything from me, mister, you're barking up the wrong tree!"

Taking a sip from his glass, the man then looks at me and throws his glass away somewhere in the cave. It breaks, the sound echoing so loud in the cave that I jump in the chair; not only because of the noise, but also in surprise at the way he just threw it away so nonchalantly and suddenly like that.

"You guessed wrong, little girl. I do want something but not from _you_. I do not need anything from a ferry girl of the spirit world. What could the likes of you ever give me?" he says dangerously, his purple eyes narrowing in a menacing way. He saunters calmly towards me, and yet the way he walks slowly, his eyes narrowed like that… almost made me scared, but not quite.

When he's right in front of me, the man then runs his fingers in his black hair, and the smirk returns to his face. His eyes dance with amusement, but I can still detect the malice behind it. "Ah, but I do need something from your boyfriend."

Boyfriend? What the hell is this guy talking about? " _Excuse me_ ," I mock him, a smirk tugging at my lips, "Don't you think you've got the wrong ferry girl? I am in no way in relationship with any man."

He does something unexpected; he laughs. An open mouthed laugh that would've seem normal but it freaks me out. "My, my… I suppose the fox is infatuated with a girl that he cannot make his then? The thought… is simply unbelievable!" Wait, what?

His laugh fades into thin air, and he averts his gaze at me, his eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness. "But isn't it hilarious?"

The fox? Does that mean… "Are you talking about Kurama?" the question escapes my lips before I could even stop it. If my hands weren't tied to the back of the chair, they would've flew to my mouth by now.

He doesn't give me any response but a small tug of his lips. And that was enough to confirm my suspicions. "W-what do you want with him? If you hurt him—"

"If I hurt him what? What can you do? Do you really think if I can hurt him, I can't hurt you? Don't be foolish. You are over-matched by me. You would never win even if you try," he mocks.

"But-!"

"You really talk to much, don't you?" He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't believe how much his taste have changed over the years. He used to prefer smart, aggressive, strong women. Not…" He bends down and tugs at my chin, bringing my face closer to his, "… stupid, childish and powerless women like you."

I harshly tug my face away from his grasp, as if I couldn't bear to be touched by such a creature like him. He lets me, and just crosses his arms as he calmly stares back at my glowering eyes. "But you are beautiful, even if you scowl at me like this… You're attractive, I'll give you that."

"But, I never thought that he hasn't make you his yet. The damned fox always gets anything he wants, including the women of course. I figured he already has you, but, tch tch… apparently not," he goes on.

Before I knew it, a laugh escapes my throat. This attracts the man's attention and he looks at me with a quirk of his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You," I smile. "You talk like you know Kurama, and how he feels about me… well, you're wrong! You don't know him and… what was the word you used? 'Infatuated', wasn't it? He… doesn't feel that way for me. I'm only a friend, and I know he'd always consider me as just as a friend," My smile soon falls, "and the same thing goes for me."

"'Only a friend' you say?" It isn't question, more like a taunt and I don't acknowledge him. He continues anyway, "If you're just a friend to him, then explain why he's been thinking of you lately! It's just you, you and you! He can't think of anything else! You're getting to him… And you!"

He grabs my bangs, and pulls hard on them, my forehead bared for him to see. I let out a cry of pain at the action. "Don't you go and give me that friend bullshit! You and him… you've been intimate. And that's not just friends. You're slowly considering him more and more than a friend; you want him. You want to feel him, touch him… Well, how did it go? Did the feeling of him inside you feel good? You want more of that, don't you? You want more of his big, long…"

"No, stop talking!" I cry, and make a move to look away but he tugs again, forcing me to keep looking at him.

"Look at me!" he growls. "Kurama, too… he's been having this dream, the same dream that keeps repeating itself in his sleep every night… A dream of you. He longs for your naked flesh… He wants to taste you, feel you, break you… He wants to have his way with you, until you lose control, and all hot and bothered… just for him."

"No, no, no… I don't want to listen. You're wrong, you're wrong…" By now, my body is already shivering. This guy doesn't know what he's talking about… Just shut up, shut up, shut up!

"I wonder what he'd feel if I were the one who did those things to you… What if I touch you in front of him? Make you beg for me to fuck you right in front of his own two eyes," he laughs maliciously as he says this. "Don't worry. Shh, he'll be right here soon."

This man is nuts.

I part my lips to retaliate, but I don't manage when a familiar voice reaches my ears. Oh no, why did he come?

"Get your filthy hands off of her."

The usually soft-spoken Kurama is gone now. His voice, so low, so deep… and dripping with pure hatred. I turn to look at him, and right at that moment, our eyes lock. I want to break away but something in his eyes just stares right into my soul… and I can do nothing but stare back at him. His emerald orbs rid of their kindness, is now filled with a menace, and an intent to kill.

It's the first time I've seen Kurama look so scary.

"Ah, if it isn't the devil himself," the man chuckles, and lets go of my hair, his hands now coming to rest to each side of his waist. "The girl and I were just talking about the plans I have for you tonight."

"Yes, so I've heard," Kurama calmly replies, but even from such a far distance from him, I can see his hands grip tightly into a fist. "I am not going to let you do that to her."

"Oh, so you've actually eavesdrop on our conversation!" The man sticks a finger up in the air and moves it from right to left repeatedly. "Tch, tch… bad fox."

Kurama's eyes narrow ever so slightly at this. "I am not in the mood to indulge in your silly banters. I want the girl, now. And I will give you whatever it is you want."

Purple eyes stare at him, and for a moment the man is silent. Just for a moment, there's an unreadable expression on his face. Then he smirks. "You really don't get it, do you? You don't remember who I am?" he asks, tilting his head in mockery.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry," Kurama simply says, and I can't help but smirk at this. Ha! Serves you right! You plan all this to get something from him, and he doesn't even remember you!

Of course, I'm not brave enough to voice this thoughts out loud.

"I heard that, missy," the man speaks, and this time, I think instead of talking to Kurama, he is actually talking to me. "You wouldn't want to think that, lest I'd make it more painful for you soon enough when I rape you."

"W-what?" The thought of getting raped by this man sends shiver down my spine, and despite the fear in my heart, I am more intrigued by how he knew what I was thinking. "Y-you can read minds?"

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Why yes, of course. How else did you think I know all those things about you and Kurama?" He turns his head towards Kurama, and the smile on his face visibly widens. "Your thoughts… your dream. I know everything."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Kurama flinch at his statement.

"How do you feel now, Kurama? Now that you know I know of your dream?"

"Knowing about it isn't going to help you get anywhere with this," Kurama nearly shouts. I'm surprised by how disturbed he obviously is by the fact that this man knows this.

So, wait… the dream… It's true? I can't help but blush at this, but my embarrassment immediately dies down as I know I am right now in the face of danger. This man… he says he wants to force himself on me in front of Kurama. But he can kill me anytime he wants.

"Stop with this nonsense and just tell me who you are and what you want!" Kurama continues, his voice firm and stern.

"Ha-ha! I thought as much from a fox like you… How could you remember? You stole all of our treasures, seduced our women, and killed off nearly the entire village… My village is in ashes because of you and I want you to pay! I'm going to make you pay!" The man initially laughs at first, but then his voice gets louder and louder at each sentence. I could just feel the resentment he feels towards Kurama just by listening to him.

"You know what I want? I want to see your face twisted in despair, I want to see you heartbroken with my own eyes… I want to make you feel what I've felt, and I'm going to do that by doing her." The man averts his eyes towards me and takes a few steps closer. I want to back off but the fact that I'm tied to a wooden chair, restrains every movement I try to make. "I'm going to rape her in front of you… just like you raped my mate in front of me in the past."

His words startles me and my eyes widen into saucers. What? _Kurama_ … I turn to look at Kurama, as if asking silently if this is true, and he looks away.

"I've done many terrible things in the past, Botan," he says, his voice low and barely audible but I heard him quite clearly. "I don't remember all of them…"

… _did that_?

"Because you're heartless, Youko Kurama!" The man roars, before turning to look back at me. A mischievous smirk tugs at his mouth, his eyes glint with a mix of joy and hatred and he goes on, "I'm going to have as much fun as I can get with your woman."

He takes another step closer, and I close my eyes. Waiting for whatever this man wants to happen to just… happen. But then, I hear a scream and I flinch at the sound of a loud thud on the ground. I open my eyes, albeit slowly, to see what's going on.

I widen my eyes at the sight that greets me. The man, who is already lying on the ground, is bleeding a lot and there are vines… long, thorny vines coming out of his body and latching on to his limbs in a vice like grip, threatening to pull his body apart, limb from limb.

"H-how…" the man asks disbelievingly, and I'm sure he didn't expect this kind of situation when he planned all this. His voice croaks, and I feel sorry for him. But Kurama is not like me. He is kind… yet he has no tolerance for anyone who tries to hurt the people he cares about.

This man is about to die… his blood would be in Kurama's hands.

"I've planted a seed inside your body. You didn't notice… you were busy talking to Botan about she and I.. so I saw a chance, and I took it," Kurama answers.

"I do not deny that I've done a lot of cruel things." A vine rips apart the man's left arm, and an ear-piercing screech echoes in the cave. "And I make no amends whatsoever for them. I do not care. They are what they are, actions of my past…" Kurama's eyes watches as a vine grips at the man's throat, "…and that is where they will stay."

In a split second, the vine rips off the man's head with just one, last tug; there's blood everywhere and somehow – even though this is a bit morbid for me to watch up close like this – I can't take my eyes off the scene.

I watch as Kurama bends down to the ground where the man's headless body rests. "I wanted to torture you, but I couldn't do it in front of her. She is far too precious to me. I admit what I've done to you is unforgivable, but you had taken hostage the girl who means a lot to me… so death becomes your sentence."

Kurama gets up from the ground. "Such a pity too," he smiles weakly, "You planned all this to take revenge on me… and yet, in the end, this is what becomes of you."

He slowly diverts his eyes at me; the coldness, the resentment now gone from the pair of emeralds… and replaced by the kindness I've always known him for.

"I am glad nothing happened to you," he says in relief.

And even though he stands there with a lifeless, headless body of the person he killed so cruelly in front of me next to him, blood on his clothes and his face, the smile on his lips and the look in his eyes are enough to make me smile back.

"I'm glad you came," I tell him.

He walks over to me and proceeds to cut off the ropes binding me while I just sit there and watch.

Even if he is as heartless as the man had said… Kurama is a knight. Sounds a bit childish, but that is what I think. He is a knight, whom I know would save me anytime my life is at risk…

… and I know he would surpass many boundaries to do that, even stake his own life just for mine.

And that is one of the things that I undeniably love about him.


	5. Chapter 5: Temptation

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 5: Temptation**

"So how do you feel?" Kurama asked after a few minutes of bandaging Botan's head.

The ferry girl traced a finger on her forehead once, before rewarding the redhead sitting beside her on the bed with a smile. "Ah… erm, much better now, thanks to you," she replied timidly. After that, both felled silent, unsure what to say.

She was alone with Kurama in his room now. The fox demon had decided to take her there after inquiring about her head. To be honest, she hadn't even remembered about her head injury until Kurama had brought it up on the way back to the human world.

But now that they were alone, Botan wasn't really sure what to do. Her heart was racing and for some reason, she felt anxious. They hadn't spoken for two months already – that was a long time and she didn't know what to say to him.

She thought of talking to him about that night, but she was still feeling a bit scared of what he might do or how he would react, she was beginning to wonder if this was the right time.

Fortunately for her, Kurama decided to break the silence. "It seems he had been observing and reading our minds for a long time – I assume probably around a few weeks. I can't believe I didn't notice…" He sighed, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"Why? You've been busy lately?" Botan responded. This earned a small smile from him, but he shook his head. She went on, "Something on your mind?"

As soon as those words left her, Kurama's smile felled and his eyes glinted in something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his features, for what seemed like ages, that Botan started getting even more nervous. Despite her question, she could already presume what the answer was. What the man had said in the cave still stuck to her mind, but she pretended not to know. She somewhat felt like she wanted to know how he would respond to that.

"I think you already know," His body moved closer to hers, the bed making a creaking sound at the movement, and before she knew it, his lips came in close contact with her ear. Her body tensed at this, "and I don't think it's good for you to act as if you don't like that," he whispered, his breathing hot against her ear and Botan couldn't resist the shivers that went down her spine.

"S-sorry," The word came out unknowingly from her mouth, "I-I… wanted to know."

"Wanted to know what?" Kurama asked her again, this time pulling away and Botan couldn't help but let her body relax but not fully, not when he was asking her the question she dreaded the most.

"… What you would say if I asked you that," her answer came as a low whisper, but being the perceptive demon he was, Kurama caught every word.

Silence followed soon after that. Tense, uncomfortable silence. And it made Botan feel nerve-racking. Had she said the wrong thing? Did he not like her for saying that? Millions of questions began to race in Botan's mind, and it didn't help but make her feel more stressed. Why wouldn't he say something?

On the other hand, Kurama wasn't sure how to respond to her words. He was taken by surprise, yes, but he hadn't thought this conversation would come up tonight. The scenario he had played in his mind was that he'd get her head bandaged, immediately contact Koenma and the others to inform them that Botan was safe, and she'd just… go back to spirit world.

Apparently, that wasn't what was happening right now.

After a few more moments of silence, he finally spoke, "Botan." Her name came out smooth, and something heavy was lifted from his heart, as if there had been a burden there. It had been such a long time since he had called her in her presence and that made him feel slightly glad.

She hummed in response and he decided that was his cue to continue, "Now that you know what's been on my mind lately, what do you think of that?"

It was a simple question. If she wanted to know how he would react, then he wanted to know how she felt right then and there now that all of his thoughts and… his dream was already made known to her.

Botan's shoulders stiffened, before relaxing on their own. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she unconsciously rubbed her arm; doubtful if she should grant the question with an answer. She could just change the topic, tell Kurama that she was going to go back to spirit world and leave it at that… but she didn't want to be rude to a friend of hers.

She was quiet for what seemed like hours, and Kurama had even begun to think that she didn't want to answer. He was beginning to worry if he made her uncomfortable – not that things weren't uncomfortable already but really, his question really did make the tension grew. He went to tell her that there was no need to reply, but before he could even say anything, her voice reached his ears:

"I… I don't know… I mean, it's embarrassing and I feel lucky that someone like you, Kurama… would ever feel such a way towards me… but really, I don't know what to do with that information." Her hand came to rest on her other one, and she gripped it slightly. Her hands felt cold somehow and she didn't resist the urge to rub them against each other. She decided right then, since they were already talking about this, she might as well tell him the truth. She wanted a better place and a better time to talk about it, but seriously, what time was better than this? Sure, it was sudden but when else was she going to tell him?

She waited for Kurama to reply. For some odd reason, she wanted him to say something. Something long – like an explanation or something. Yes, he didn't need to explain anything… but she wanted a long response for him.

However, instead he simply answered, "I see," looked at the clock, and went on, "It's midnight, you should get back to spirit world. I'll call Koenma and tell him that you're okay," as if he wanted to leave the conversation at… just that. He didn't even look at her after that.; he just stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk where his own communicator was situated on, and waited for Koenma to answer.

Contrary to her beliefs, Kurama hardly felt like this was the right time to be talking about it. He hadn't even told the others yet, and it was late; she needed to go back home. Plus… the situation was making him feel… different. Botan, she was in his room and she knew of how he felt for her – the dream and all. After his mother married his stepfather, Kurama had decided to move into his own apartment, meaning no one was going to stop him from doing anything to her right now… and he didn't want any of that. The fox demon didn't feel the need to worsen things between him and Botan than it already was. If something were to happen tonight, they could never go back to the way they used to be, try as they might.

She needed to leave; not only because it was late at the night but also because of his fear of losing control any second. The longer she stayed with him, the less he was beginning to worry of holding back.

For a moment, he sneaked a glance at Botan. She was staring at him, her eyes glimmering under the moonlight glowing through his window, and biting her lower lip. He stared back, and she looked away, her tongue coming out to lick her own lips. Botan didn't have a clue what she was doing to him; the way she was acting was practically making him want to take her right then and there… and something at the back of his head was actually encouraging him to do just that. It was probably Youko, but he didn't care. He turned to look the other way, telling himself not to look at her again, or else his control would slip away.

After a few seconds, the screen of his communicator finally came to life, and in pop Koenma's image; his eyes were half-lidded and his voice sounded as if he had just woken up from his sleep when he spoke. " _Kurama? What is it?_ "

"I managed to rescue Botan. She is safe and sound now."

Koenma's face visibly brightened up at this. He looked as if he was wide awake now. " _Really? Oh, I'm glad to hear that! I was so worried I wasn't able to sleep you know. But the ogre kept bothering me, and telling me to just swallow some sleeping pills, and leave everything to you. I didn't have a choice; he was being annoying so I did as he told me to. I—_ " As if realizing he was being overjoyed and babbling too much, Koenma's mouth immediately shut up. Kurama just smiled at this, despite his discomfort about the way the spirit world prince was acting, and his confusion towards his own feelings.

Koenma eventually cleared his throat after a few moments of silence between the two males. " _Ah, um, that's good news. So where is she now? I presume she's already return to spirit world?_ " Koenma's questions sounded hopeful, as if he was about to bolt out of his room and check up on Botan any minute now.

This didn't settle well with Kurama. "No. I took her to my apartment to heal her wounds, and she is still in my room," his answer came as smooth as he hoped it did. His eyes observed as Koenma's expression changed as soon as he received the news. There was displeasure written all over his face; Kurama could just see it.

At that precise moment, the former thief felt something odd within him. Pride… and victory, as if he had just won by making Koenma jealous. It was a strange feeling. He didn't know why he was feeling such a thing.

" _I see… Well, tell her to get back here as soon as possible._ " Koenma seemed eager to end the call, " _And Kurama, don't keep her caged there like a prisoner_ ," and with that he hung up, albeit abruptly.

Kurama wasn't sure if he should be amused by the toddler's reaction, be taken aback by it or both. He decided on the last option. But nonetheless, what Koenma said was the exact opposite of what Kurama had planned. It was amusing seeing Koenma like this somehow, but he knew better not to let Botan stay any longer.

" _Come on, Shuichi. Just let her be here. We could have some 'fun' together, you know? The three of us. Besides, she knows everything already. What's the use of hiding your lust for her and holding back?_ " Youko's voice sounded it his head.

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly. " _No, I cannot do that. Things would be more awkward between the two of us._ "

" _Or more exciting. You agree with me, don't you?_ "

" _I don't care what you think, Youko. I'm not going to do anything to her. I do not wish to be responsible for whatever it is that might come at us in the future if things go our way_ ," Kurama distantly heard Youko say something about him just being afraid to touch her, but he ignored his other half.

Whipping around to look at Botan – who by now was staring off into space, her eyes threatening to burn a hole in Kurama's wall. For a moment, he wondered what it was that was her on her mind but decided against asking her. "You should go back," he told her.

Botan blinked a couple of times, as if she had just snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke to her. She turned to look at him. "Now?" For some reason she herself didn't know, that was the first thing that came in mind when he asked her to go home.

"Yes. I'm afraid Koenma would be worry if you don't."

"I… don't care."

Surprised by her sudden change of attitude, Kurama quirk an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Pardon?" Her voice was barely audible when she said that, but he still heard her. It didn't hurt to confirm it though.

"I said," she spoke louder this time, "I don't care."

He bit his lip. ' _Don't say that, or else I'll feel like I don't want to care,_ ' he thought but what he said was a whole, different thing altogether. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of this, Kurama. I… I want to talk about this. About what's going on with us. We need to talk. You can't tell me that you honestly believe after everything that's happened up until now, we're going to ignore the fact that we want each other… just like that?" Botan felt brave all of a sudden. She had already been thinking a lot about everything while Kurama had been talking to Koenma. And frankly… she realized even if she were to tell him the truth, things wouldn't be the same again. Things changed, and they couldn't change it back. What they felt for each other couldn't be erased on their own will, no matter how hard they try. They couldn't be ignored either.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, and even though it was dark in his room, Botan could see the frustration in his eyes even as he looked away. "Botan, you don't understand. We can't talk right now. Not tonight. If we do, something might happen… and we won't be able to return things to how they were originally if that happens."

"We can't go back."

He averted his eyes to her, taken aback by her statement. "What did you say?"

"I said, we can't go back… Kurama, there's no way we can go back to how things were between us. Even if nothing happens tonight, we still can't revert things back to normal. Deep down, you should know that." She gave him a weak smile as she said all this.

Kurama didn't know how to respond. He just let his eyes bore at her figure sitting on the bed. Deep down? Maybe. But he didn't want to think that.

"I have something to tell you, Kurama," she told him. He nodded his head as a cue for her to continue, but she patted at the spot beside her on the bed, as if silently asking him to sit next to her. He debated if he should, but the serious look in her eyes made him do just as she asked. Heaving a heavy sigh, Kurama closed his eyes; somewhat afraid to look at her.

"That night, on Yusuke's birthday party…" At the reminder, Kurama's eyes shot open and he quickly look at her. What about that night? The curiosity was making Kurama nervous, his hands were beginning to feel cold, and sweaty. "I wasn't really drunk, you know."

He gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I… Well, you know how everyone went outside but you didn't want to?" she questioned back.

Kurama nodded his head and waited for her to go on. She did. "I stayed with you, I mean, I felt bad if I didn't. So I did. You were so drunk then, you were hardly making any sense. But then you started talking about… um, you know…" Her eyes darted to the left at this, her cheeks turning into a pink color. It didn't take long for him to catch on what she meant.

He hummed in response and she continued, "I—I knew it was wrong. It almost feels like I took advantage of you that night. But I, um, no one's ever expressed any desire for me for hundreds of years, you know. I… just couldn't help it. I wanted to feel the pleasure again. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that."

The fox demon didn't expect what was coming next; before he knew it, Botan's soft lips came in contact with his mouth. It was a brief kiss as she quickly pulled away. "But, the fact is that I'm not telling you all this because I think it would change anything. I mean, I just wanted to tell you the truth. I feel bad for lying to you, even if it wasn't in a direct way. But, Kurama…" Her eyes softened, "… even if I told you all this, it wouldn't change a thing about our relationship right now. Things changed not because we were intimate, but they changed because our feelings had changed since that night. If we had… sex, and didn't feel anything afterwards; I would feel like things are returning back to normal right now when I told you the truth… but I don't feel that. Do you?"

Kurama slowly shook his head. She was right. Even if they were to talk about that night's incident, nothing would change. Because he would still long for her body, and she would, too. He traced a finger on his lips; they felt warm, he could still feel her warmth even if she had already pulled away. He wanted to feel it again, the softness of her lips, her taste… But he needed to confirm something first. "So… what now?" he inquired. It was a bit peculiar of him to ask that, because it was usually him who knew things. But right now, he wasn't sure what to do.

A hand came to rest on his, intertwining their fingers together and he looked down at the joined hands, before letting his eyes travel back to the owner. Botan's mouth was tugged upwards in a shy smile, her eyes glimmering, and her cheeks now red as she stared at him.

She was beautiful.

"Kurama… You want me, don't you?"

For sure, Kurama could feel his control slowly slipping away as more time passed. "I do," he answered simply and at that right moment, he felt as if he could be more open of how he felt towards her.

"I was selfish when I pretended to be drunk and had sex with you… I… I let my own desires get the better of me. But what was so wrong with that?" He already knew what she was getting on, but he wanted to hear it from her.

He wanted her to say it.

"I wanted you, and I still want you even now. I don't want to hold back anymore… so you don't have to, either." Her body moved closer to his, her other hand coming in contact with his chest as the distance between their two lips slowly decreased… "We're always gonna be friends, but we can't deny our mutual desire," Botan's breathing was becoming heavier, "… You can do anything you want with me, Kurama."

And that was all he needed. He pulled their joined hands apart, tug her other hand away from his chest, and pushed her down the bed. In one quick movement, his mouth touched hers, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss that held all the pent up lust and need he felt for her for this past two months.

She kissed back with the same force, unwilling to back down. She felt Kurama's tongue prodding at her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and she let him, intertwining their tongues together in a heated dance. God, how she missed this.

Kurama pulled away, just for a second before going down to capture Botan's pink lips once again. He couldn't get enough of her taste, or her pleasant scent. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue, as a hand slowly reached up to cup her left breast, squeezing hard enough to elicit a moan from the ferry girl underneath him.

Botan broke off the kiss, moaning as Kurama continued to massage and squeeze her breast through her shirt, but it wasn't enough. The redhead needed to feel more of her skin, wanted to hear more of the sounds she'd make.

He kissed her again, his fingers lightly slid under her shirt, creeping upward until they found her bra. Impatiently, he lifted and shoved it out of the way, as his hand pawed and squeezed the soft mound, rolling her nipple with his thumb until it hardened. His other hand wasn't just sitting there; rolling up her shirt up and removing her bra, baring both her breasts naked for him to see.

The fox broke off the kiss, pulling away so he could see her. He wanted to see her. Letting his eyes descend to her breasts, he couldn't help but groan, "My god, you're beautiful!" Before Botan even knew it, Kurama's lips trailed downwards on her skin; from her neck, he went to her collarbone, before finally coming in contact with the top of her breasts.

He pulled away for a moment to tease her, purposely breathing against the skin there and smirking when the girl squirmed uncomfortably and cried out his name in frustration. A chuckle erupted from his throat at this, earning a glare from Botan in return… but it quickly disappeared as Kurama's lips captured one of her nipples. She moaned out her pleasure, squirming helplessly as Kurama attacked her nipple with teasing nips, bites and licks.

His mouth then found the other one, his tongue playfully lapping at her sensitive nipple. Botan whimpered, her own left hand traced down her body, her fingertips finding the fabric of her trousers and they unzipped it, before sliding into her white panties. "I-I'm… getting wet..." she cried out without realizing it, stroking herself and breathing heavily. God, she wanted more. She needed more.

Hearing this, Kurama pulled away from her breasts, and looked down at Botan, slightly surprised that she was touching herself. The look of pleasure on her face… The image was simply too much for him. He liked what he was seeing but… it was supposed to be his job to pleasure her.

He grabbed her hand, pulling it out slowly and gently out of her underwear, earning a cry of complaint from Botan in return. "Stop," he ordered, his voice low and husky, "I'll be the one doing that," he finished, his eyes glinting and changing into a gold color before reverting back to their normal emerald.

Before she could reply, Kurama began to pull down her trousers, along with her undergarments so that her lower half was blissfully nude in just a few moments. "Spread your legs," came his seductive voice. It was obvious to her that he was enjoying this. She did, spreading her legs and feeling herself getting wetter at the way he was speaking.

Kurama licked his lips. "You're soaked." His finger lightly touched her bared sex, causing her to arch her back and moan. Smirking at this, he decided to tease her even more. "Tell me what you want me to do."

The ferry girl bit her lower lip. "Ngh… you already know what I want!"

He shook his head. "Tch, tch… Now, now, Botan… that's no good. I want you to say it. Come on, let me hear you say it."

This time it was Botan's turn to shook her head, although stubbornly. It was too embarrassing to tell him what she wanted. He already knew, for God's sake! But when he removed his finger, she cried out in exasperation. "Kurama!"

He ignored her cry and teased her instead, "Or do you want me to stop?" He was a horny little devil, and he was going to get things to go his way. Botan's head shook rapidly at this.

"No!" she cried. "P-please… Suck me, Kurama. I want you…" she inhaled a deep breath. "… to suck my pussy." There! She said it! She was practically begging, he wouldn't dare to not touch her, right?

Satisfied with the answer, Kurama smiled, his low chuckle sounding deeper and huskier. Before she could even look at him, his head was between her spread thighs, face turned up so that his mouth was at her slit, and his lips had touch her clit. Botan cried out at the feeling, her hips moving forward for more contact. Kurama held her hips down so she'd be still, his tongue attacking her center and earning more moans and whimpers from Botan.

He kept licking and sucking the sensitive area until an idea coursed through his head. Bringing a hand up to Botan's lips, tips of his fingers hit against her lips, and it seemed she happily obliged to his wishes, as he was able to slip two fingers within her mouth. He could hear her groan as she sucked on his fingers while he continued to eat her out. After a while, he removed his now sticky fingers from her mouth, producing a 'pop' sound.

He swirled his tongue around her clit, before removing his lips momentarily and then sucking hard on her clitoris, flicking his tongue over it. He did this with a faster rhythm, all the while staring back up at Botan's face, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on her face. He was unsure of how much longer he could hold out, but he suddenly wanted her more now than ever. Regretfully, he moved away from his position between her thighs, licking his lips to savor the taste of her aroused juices.

"Do you want more, Botan?" he asked lustfully, and she nodded her head, screaming out her need for more in a: "Yes… Oh, god… Yes!"

That was all he needed to hear; he'd unzip his pants and pull them down in one swift motion, throwing it away somewhere in the room, not caring where it ended up. Her hips raised, anticipating the presence of his shaft, while he applied more pressure to her slick and excited hole. Barely able to be patient, he jerked forward until all of him was inside her.

She cried out his name and he could've sworn it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.


	6. Chapter 6: Kurama - Emotions

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 6: Kurama – Emotions**

I run a hand through my hair, pulling back my bangs so the running water from the head shower would reach every part of my body, including my forehead. As the cold, relaxing water trickles down my chin, my mind wanders to last night's events.

It had been one hell of a tiring night. Saving Botan, having to deal with a thing from my past, and… My mind falls silent as the memories of last night conversation, and… 'activities' courses through my head.

Turning off the faucet, I take two towels hanging on the wall, tying one of them around my waist and placing the other one on my head. I feel the blood rushing to my face as I continue to think of what happened the other night.

I exit the bathroom, which is conveniently in front of my room. This is one of the reasons I chose to stay in this apartment: easy access from my bathroom to my bedroom. Opening the door and closing it once I'm inside, my eyes subconsciously travel to my bed.

There's no one there.

I figure she had left before dawn, considering she was already gone when I had woken up – which was actually very early. I'm not sure how to take this however; yes, we're just two friends sleeping with each other, and I should have probably expected this would happen as soon as I woke up. But, I can't help but feel as if this is almost like one of those one night stand; you just fuck and leave, and that displeases me.

We're still friends; I know this. Even if we hadn't talked for more than two months, the closeness of our bond is still the same. It's just… how we treat each other is different now. We're good friends now, we've always been and I have no doubt that we always will be… minus the fact that we're in a sexual relationship slash friendship instead of being just 'good friends'.

Dang.

Things are getting more complicated than I thought they would.

With hand grabbing a black, turtleneck shirt and the other one still busy trying to dry my hair with the towel, I can conclude only one thing: I don't care.

As long as I get to have her, nothing else really matters.

* * *

"Soooo," Yusuke's voice reaches my ears, and I turn to look at him. He has this look on his face; the one you'd usually get from him whenever he's on to something. "Wanna share something about how things turned out?"

I really prefer it much better if he'd just focus on the task at hand though. He didn't call me to come all the way to his apartment just to let me stare at his unfinished letter, right? "I managed to rescue Botan, if that's what you want to know," I respond and he gives me an ear to ear grin.

"Yeah, I kinda know that already. Koenma told me last night – the guy just had to wake me up at one in the morning. Plus, I trust you, Kurama. I knew you'd save her and also, let's not forget that you're here right now… so which means the case is settled, right?" It isn't a question, I know. Nonetheless, I reply with a mere nod of my head and a small smile on my face.

Yusuke roars happily; yelling out something like not messing with the Reikai Tantei. I'd be in amusement right now, but the mere thought of Koenma bothering to call Yusuke so late last night just to tell him that Botan was safe, is… distracting.

"But anyway, fox boy," Yusuke speaks again. I hum in acknowledgement, the mood to talk disappearing in just a few moments after the mention of Koenma's name. What's wrong with me? Why is it bothering me that much that Koenma just might have feelings for Botan?

"The pacifier breath told me something weird," Yusuke goes on, albeit slowly.

This attracts my attention and I raise a curious eyebrow at his direction. "What do you mean by weird?" I ask him.

"Weelll, I'm not really sure if I should be asking you this…" he seems to be beating around the bush and I send him a stern stare, silently telling him to stop delaying. Whatever it is he has to say, he'd better spit it out.

Seeing my face turn into a serious expression, he raises his arms up in the air and sighs in exasperation. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you," Yusuke's arms descend to his legs as he changes his position, sitting Indian-style in his chair. "Koenma said you spent the night with Botan, and that he wants me to tell you to stay away from her."

He rubs a hand at the back of his forehead, his face contorted in confusion. "I don't really get it though. Is there something going on between you and Botan?"

I don't justify his question with an answer. I couldn't say anything; anger is rising inside me – hot, boiling anger – and all because of that damn reikai prince. Stay away from Botan? What the hell does that suppose to mean? Did he think that just because he's practically our boss, he can tell us what to do just like that? He's jealous, but he doesn't have the right to butt in Botan's and my business.

And why did he feel the need to tell me to stay away? Does he feel threatened, like I'd steal Botan and he would never get her? All I did last night was tell him that Botan was in my room; that was all. He didn't have any prove that I spent the—

My mind comes into a halt. Realization struck me like a ton of bricks falling on top of my head, and I resist the urge to slap a hand on my forehead. Why didn't I think about it before? That's got to be it. It has to be!

"Earth to Kurama!" I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Yusuke calling me.

I look at him, "What?" I inquire stupidly, as if I am in a daze. What am I gonna do with Koenma? I have to do something about him.

"Sooo, really.. what's up with you and Botan?" he asks again.

I don't bother to respond with a real answer. Instead, I just tell him, "Let's just finish this letter, shall we? I think if you don't finish this soon enough, Keiko's not going to forgive you or let this one slide."

Yusuke's eyes widen in realization, as if he had actually forgot all about it. "Oh shit, I forgot!" Bull's eye. "Keiko's going to kill me if I don't get this letter done. Come on, Kurama! Help me out."

I roll my eyes. "That's what I was trying to do for this past hour."

Never mind. I'll deal with the reikai prince later. But first, I need to deal with this.

Hmm… Maybe I should pay a visit to spirit world.

As soon as I'm finished with this.

* * *

I stand in front of the doors to Koenma's office. My ears pick up the sound of stamping on papers, which means that Koenma is doing his paperwork and also the sound of ogre apologizing for something and Koenma yelling at the ogre for being careless.

Deciding that there was no use just standing there like a puppet, I raise a hand and knock slowly on the door… ignoring the urge to just pound the hell out of it.

"Come in!" My permission to enter is granted, and I do. Opening the door and directing my attention towards the small toddler stamping away. He doesn't notice me until I close the door, and when he does, he stops and his face considerably darkens.

"Ah, so it's you," he simply says, his voice dripping with bitterness but I make no effort to acknowledge it.

"I want to talk to you," I respond.

Koenma rolls his eyes to the right and continues to stamp his papers. "We don't have anything to talk about, Kurama. You should leave."

"Oh, but I'm afraid we do," I contradict his words, a smirk coming to rest on my lips as Koenma looks up from his paperwork, his eyes threatening to burn a hole into my face. Heh. If looks could kill…

"No, we don't! Leave my office, now!" he roars furiously but I make no movement whatsoever for the door.

Ignoring him once again, I continue, "It's about a certain ferry girl of yours."

Brown eyes narrow dangerously at my direction. "I have no interest at all in talking about her. Especially not with you."

"I'm afraid you have to bear with me, sir." My smirk widens and his glare visibly intensifies. "I have no intention of leaving this office until we talk."

Koenma groans. "Fine."

"I want to know why you are trying to get in the way of Botan and I," I don't want to waste any time. I'm going to get straight to the point. "You don't have any right."

His mouth forms a thin line. "Botan is my ferry girl and don't forget that _you_ 're the one working for _me_ here, so I have every right to get in the way."

The smirk that has been on my face up until now falls after I hear his words. Every right? As if! "No, you do not. Yes, I admit that Botan and I both work for you. But, you still don't have the right to butt into our personal lives," I counter.

With a smirk on my lips, I add, "I do have another question for you though."

Koenma's eyes narrow suspiciously at me but he replies, "What?"

I go on. "You see, Yusuke told me that you said Botan and I spent last night together. I am curious as to how you would know that, since you shouldn't have known what happened in my bedroom." The smirk on my face broadens, "I don't suppose you were spying on us?"

He tries to give me a made-up explanation, but stops himself. Surprisingly, he mumbles, "I... I had to."

I raise my eyebrow. "You had to?"

"I... I had to! I couldn't help it... I wanted to know what was going on. And... I saw everything. What you guys did..." he growls, and I can see that he's doing everything in his willpower not to punch me in the face. I part my mouth to say something about this but he continues.

"Why? Do you have… a thing for her?" he asks, gritting his teeth.

"Come again?"

"Feelings! Do you have feelings for her?" he inquires a second time, this time a bit harsher than the first time.

His words struck me for some reason? Feelings? As in, love? I never thought of what Botan and I share is anything like that… Do I? I'm not quite sure myself. I can't say yes – at least not until I figure out how I truly feel. And I can't say no either, because she means a lot to me… So much that I sometimes get confused why I care for her in such immense amount. No… I care for her more than I can ever admit to anyone – not even myself… but is that really love?

"I am not certain… but I do care for her, I want her. She is no longer just a friend to me. But even if I do have feelings for her, does that make it rightful for you to make that decision for _our_ relationship?" I taunt him, adding emphasize to the word 'our' as to remind him that it's Botan and my relationship. He doesn't belong anywhere between she and I.

"You don't deserve her." His body begins to shake uncontrollably. His face is now hidden beneath his bangs.

"You don't have a say in this," I retaliate.

Raising his head, Koenma's voice rises up a notch as he screams and I have no doubt in my mind that he is screaming at the top of his lungs, "You DON'T deserve her! You're a thief! You kill, you steal, you break things! You destroy people's lives! You're a cruel, heartless beast!"

Now that I can see his face, I recognize the emotions swirling in his eyes. Jealousy, resentment, malice… and all that towards me.

His breathing is heavy as his chest rises up and down. It took a few moments but it seems he has calmed down a little as he speaks again. Except this time he speaks more quietly, "…and still, you think you could suit someone as pure as her?"

My lips moves upwards into a twisted smile. "Yes… I do agree with you. But to be honest, Koenma sir, I couldn't care less."

"Why!" he yells again. "Don't you want her to be happy with the most suitable person she could ever find? She… she'd be more happy with me more than she is with you," he whispers the last part, but I can hear everything.

A low, dark chuckle escapes my throat. "Because I am selfish. I want her all to myself. Happy? She'd be more happy with me more than anyone else… and by anyone else, I mean you. And believe me when I say this, you will not have her," I say in persistence, my emerald eyes having specks of gold in them and full of a mixture of determination and possessiveness.

This is my decision.

She is not going to be with any guy.

No guy except me will have her.

I will make sure of that.

Koenma's jaws fall, his mouth hangs open in surprise at my words. "W-what? Who do you think—"

"Who do I think I am? Why, I'm exactly as you say: nothing but a cruel, heartless beast. But you know what? This cruel beast is the one who has the person you want the most," I continue to taunt him. He makes a move to counter back, but I turn around before he can. Not because I'm afraid I can't retaliate to whatever he has to say, but because I think I am wasting my time here.

My hand reaches for the doorknob, and open the door; it produces a creaking sound as I do. Before exiting the office, I take one last look at Koenma and I see him gripping his fists in a tight hold, his eyes carrying more hatred towards me than before and his teeth gritted as he stares back at me.

A cruel smirk tugs at my lips and looking the other way, I finally say:

"And I am not letting her go."

The door slowly closes behind me as I step outside. In the office, I can distantly hear the sound of Koenma muttering a few curses at me. I heave a heavy sigh. Looks like I've got a rival, huh?

"Kurama…?" I hear a familiar voice, and my eyes dart to the right. Why am I not surprised to see her standing there?

"What was all that commotion?" Botan's amethyst eyes are filled with concern, and she bites her lip; a trait I think she has whenever she feels uncomfortable. "Koenma was yelling and, well, I hope he wasn't yelling at you, right?"

I don't give her a response but just walk towards her calmly and steadily. I see her confusion but before she could ask what's wrong with me – I presume that was what she wanted to ask – I grip her by the wrist, and pull her in my arms. And before I could stop myself, my lips come crashing down on hers, developing her in a kiss so heated and passionate it would leave her breathless.

Her hands come to rest and my chest and she breaks off the kiss, pulling away and making a protest, "Wait—people are watching—"

I kiss her again, silencing her protests. She initially doesn't kiss back, but after a few seconds, I feel her deepen the kiss and at that moment, neither of us really care about the audience watching and giving us weird looks.

I've learned to hide all of my emotions; not showing even a hint of them my entire life… but when it comes to this girl in my arms, this girl I am kissing right now… I don't know how long I can hide them for.


	7. Chapter 7: Their Garden

**Camellia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter 7: Their Garden**

Koenma sat in his chair, hazel eyes heatedly staring at his desk. His hands, each situated on each side of his chair, curled into fist. The nerve of the damned fox! Coming into his office and saying all those things… What the hell did he mean by not letting go? Botan was not one of his stupid 'treasures'!

After a few more moments of glaring at a non living object, Koenma finally calmed down a little. With a heavy sigh escaping his lips, his fists uncurled as one of his hands reached to rub his forehead. Despite that he warned Kurama to stay away from Botan, he already knew the former thief wouldn't listen to him anyway. To be honest, he wasn't really that surprised that Kurama actually went all the way to the spirit world just to talk to him.

Now that he knew Kurama would always be beside her, Koenma wasn't sure what to do. The fox didn't deserve her; she was too pure for him and he was going to taint her, darken her heart and Koenma was not going to have any of that. She was bright, cheerful and lively. And Kurama… He was the complete opposite of that. He was cruel, had killed millions of people just to get what he want and was definitely not going to have her. Botan needed to be with someone who would suit her well – like him. Not some dirty fox.

Clasping his two heads together, he rested his chin on them and began to think deeply. It wasn't as if he hated Kurama… He never had up until now. Until he had taken away Botan. He wished he hadn't watched that video – he shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him that night. The night Kurama rescued Botan… Koenma had put on the monitor to watch what they were doing and saw… something unexpected and unpleasant – at least for him anyway.

But what could the reikai prince do? There wasn't a shred of doubt in his mind that even if he told Botan to stay away from Kurama, she wouldn't. He didn't know why but for some reason, the ferry girl was so… fascinated by the fox demon. Maybe it was because of his looks?... No, no. Botan was never the type of person who would go for someone only for superficial reasons.

And Kurama… The redhead didn't say he loved her, but he clearly cared for her a lot. That was evident, and Koenma had no doubt about that either. Perhaps Kurama hadn't realized his true feelings for her, and for that, the reikai prince was relieved as he didn't know what Kurama would do if he did. Nonetheless, Koenma knew that sooner or later, the fox was going to understand how he truly felt for Botan. He was a genius; there would be a day where he'd figure it out.

Now that Koenma thought about it, there was also a possibility that Botan would fall for the redheaded demon, too. And when that happens, Koenma could not do anything in his willpower to stop it. He wouldn't be able to force her to love _him_ instead. At the thought, the reikai prince's face contorted into a pained look and in just a moment, he slammed his own at on the desk.

That was when Koenma realized Kurama was right.

It wasn't his place to butt into other people's business.

* * *

"Mmm," Botan moaned into the kiss, her hands tugging at the collar of Kurama's turtleneck shirt. "Wait, Kurama… Kurama… Stop…" she continued to protest. She didn't really mind the audience, but it would be bad if someone they knew saw them in this kind of position. Botan didn't know why but she felt obliged to hide their relationship from others – especially from their pesky friends.

And this wasn't a really good way of hiding it.

After a few more moments of kissing – and Kurama ignoring her requests to stop, the redhead finally broke off the kiss, pulling away and resting his forehead against the ferry girl's. "Why is it that you keep trying to stop me?" he asked between pants, and tilted his head upwards, laying a featherlike kiss on Botan's forehead.

"I don't want anyone to know about us," came her soft whisper, leaning in when he kissed her on the forehead.

A low chuckle popped out of his throat and Botan averted her gaze at him, as if asking what was so funny. He answered her with nothing but a shook of his head, emerald eyes dancing in mirth as he stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"You know, it wouldn't be too bad if someone does find out about us," Kurama teased with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Botan went to admonish him but he silenced her before a word could leave her lips, putting a finger on her mouth. "I found a while ago that Hiei is a bit of a watcher," Sticking his tongue out, he lightly licked his lips, "I'm sure he would like to watch us sometime."

Botan heaved a loud, exasperated sigh. She wasn't sure if she should be interested and aroused by the idea, or hit Kurama for being such a dirty talker. But, don't get her wrong… these days, Botan had come to understand this side of Kurama – she had happily accepted it even. Nonetheless, she had wanted to hit him on more than a few occasions.

"I'm almost tempted by the idea," she said, and when Kurama's smirk visibly widened at this, she flicked a finger at his forehead, earning a surprised look from the fox demon in return, "but not quite."

Kurama's lips stretched into a grin, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I knew you would say that."

She shook her head at the redhead's behavior, and made to break off the hug they were still in, but with Kurama's arm around her waist, it was proven difficult as instead of letting her go, he tightened his grip around her. Botan couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows at this. "Kurama, I don't mind the hug… but I told you—"

The former thief cut her off. "I told Koenma that I'm not going to let you go," he whispered softly into her ear, loving the way the deity's body shiver at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a familiar blue ogre coming their way.

At the sensation of his warm breath, Botan shivered in delight. But Kurama's words struck her as something odd and more questions left her lips, "What do you mean you told Koenma? What were you guys talking about in the office? You weren't discussing about this, were you?"

Unfortunately, her questions weren't immediately justified with the answers she needed, when Kurama pulled his arm away from her, and stepped further away. She was initially slightly confused by this sudden change of action; just a minute ago he didn't want to let her go and the next minute he just did so – but as Botan saw Ogre approaching them, she quickly caught on why.

Botan decided to greet the ogre, and he merely greeted back with a smile and said, "Hi, guys. Sorry, I'd love to talk but I'm busy right now. You know how Koenma is, right? Always the bossy type. Well, I gotta go. Catch you guys later," and with that he was off into Koenma's office.

She waved a hand at him. "Nah, it's fine," was her only response as she smiled at the ogre, and when he opened the door to Koenma's office, Botan's amethyst eyes sneaked a quick glance at Kurama. She saw him put a finger to his lips, a mischievous smile on his face, indicating that he was going to do as she said; hide their relationship.

She was quite relieved to hear this as she wasn't sure that he would agree to such terms, but considering it was Kurama that she was sleeping around with, Botan wasn't surprised either when he did. He had always been a man who respected a girl's wishes, after all. However, his words before stuck on her mind and she thought it was time for the two of them to have a talk again.

"Let's go to the garden," Botan said. It wasn't an invitation, it was a statement. Kurama quirked an eyebrow at this, despite the fact he could already guessed what it was that she wanted.

"Alright," he complied, and walked beside her as they went on their way to the spirit world garden.

* * *

They sat at a tree; the one they would always sit at whenever they were alone at this garden. And even though Botan asked him to come here with her was to talk about what he said – and Botan figured it would be a serious talk – she couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic sitting here at this same spot where she and Kurama used to have millions of conversations together. It was the place where she got to know Kurama even better, the place where their friendship had grown closer and closer.

It had been nearly three months since she went here – before, when she was avoiding Kurama, she had decided to avoid this garden too as it reminded her of her memories of the time she spent with him but now that they were here together again, she couldn't help but feel slightly happy.

"Ahhh," she exhaled in delight, "God, I missed this place. It's been so long."

"You haven't been coming here?" Kurama inquired curiously, taken aback by her words.

Botan shook her head; a weak smile came to rest on her lips as she looked at him, and her eyes watched as the green leaves of their tree danced with the breeze. "There were too many memories of you here… I didn't want to remember any of it… but, now that we're together again, I can't believe how much I've missed this place." Her gaze then traveled back to him and this time it was her turn to question him, "Talk about not coming here, you haven't been here either, now have you?"

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh, "For the same reason as you, I'm afraid." He stared back at her, and they proceeded to gaze at each other like that for just a few moments before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Man… what a shame. And this place is so beautiful, too," Botan remarked after her laughter subsided, amethyst eyes softly gazing at the lilies, roses, and all sorts of different flowers in different colors. She vividly remembered how Kurama used to tell and teach her everything about these flowers, and showed a few 'flower tricks' where he performed a few tricks with the flowers using his powers. Those times were one of the best moments in her life and… God, how on earth could she have wanted to forget that?

Unbeknownst to her, Kurama was staring at her instead. Her soft, pink lips that smiled everytime… her big, beautiful amethyst eyes glimmering no matter in the sun or under the moonlight, and her long, sky blue hair that always danced gracefully with the wind… This beautiful creature was sitting next to him, and how he wished he could have everything about her, and how he wished he could have her forever.

"Yes, beautiful," he said in a low voice and Botan blinked in confusion at the feel of his breath against her ear. "But nothing is more beautiful than you." His lips reached up to nip at the sensitive skin of her ear.

Blood rushed to her cheeks; both at the way Kurama nipped her ear, and at his compliments. She inhaled a deep breath as she joked, "I'm not sure if I love this sweet talker side of yours or the dirtier side the most."

A low, deep chuckle erupted from his chest and Botan subconsciously gulped at the sound, feeling her own heartbeat racing even more. "Why do you have to choose which? Why can't it be both?" Kurama responded, tracing his lips down her soft neck and eliciting a moan from the girl in return.

For a moment, Botan almost forgot why they came here for at the beginning. She had been caught up with the garden and how good his lips felt against her skin that she had nearly forgot all about the whole Koenma thing. With a hand against his chest now, she pulled the fox demon away gently from her. "Kurama, this isn't the right time… W-we need to talk."

Kurama, who was initially surprised – and not to mention, frustrated – that she was rejecting his touch, heaved a sigh at this. Knowing that once Botan was persistent on something, no one could contradict her, the redhead complied, "Alright then, let's talk."

Botan couldn't resist the urge to smile. Even though she could still feel his frustration – it was evident in her eyes – from getting denied, she was glad that he was actually doing as she say. "Well? What's up with you and Koenma?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously at the fox's direction as she watched him as he ran his fingers through his red hair.

"Well, he and I got into a fight earlier in his office."

Botan raised her other eyebrow at this, unsure how to take the news. Kurama and Koenma bickering with each other? The image was so unimaginable – in fact, Kurama getting into a fight with anyone was unimaginable. He always looked so calm, it almost seemed as if nothing could tick him off.

"Oh yeah? Was it about me?" Botan could already assume it was.

"Yes," he replied, his emerald eyes traveling to look at her face, "He wanted me to stay away from you, so I got mad and told him to back off from other people's relationships."

Botan couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. He got mad because of that? Because… he didn't want to be away from her? Something about that made her feel somewhat… overjoyed, and embarrassed, and giddy. She never thought he would go to that extent just for her. But, the fact that Koenma bothered to warn Kurama in such a way didn't settle well with her. "Why the hell did he say that? He doesn't even have the right to butt in!" Botan angrily stated.

Kurama just smiled. "Yes, I've told him that, too."

All of a sudden, the ferry girl stood up from her position on the grass, and was about to stomp away from there when Kurama grabbed her wrist and pulled her down – and she was now sitting right on top of his lap. Her face reddened, but she wasn't sure whether it was in embarrassment or anger, or both.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked, in spite of already knowing where she was about to head to and about to do.

"What else? I'm going to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind!" Botan huffed.

He was right.

Kurama laughed, thinking that she looked cute even though she was angry. The sound of his voice so pleasant and music to her ears… it made Botan feel somewhat – not – angry anymore. She parted her lips to say something but was immediately cut off by her own gasp when Kurama's hands traveled to her hips, squeezing once and before Botan knew it, she felt a pair of warm lips kissed her pink ones.

"Don't, darling," Kurama mumbled into the kiss, "I've already said what was needed to be said, and I'm sure he has realized he shouldn't do it again."

"Um, yeah… but…" A hand slipped through her pink kimono, delving into her panties and touching her most sacred placed. She broke off the kiss and groaned at the sensation, "… I can't… keep quiet… Ahn!... like this…" she finished, whimpering when two of his fingers entered her wetness.

Kurama couldn't resist the smirk that appeared on his lips at the way she was reacting to his touches. Wanting to hear more of her pleasant sounds, his other hand traveled to her obi, earning a protest from the girl in his lap, but he would heed none of it. With just one, harsh tug, the obi was gone, and her kimono came loose, trailing down her body in just a few moments.

Before Botan could stop him, Kurama's head was on Botan's breath, his mouth capturing one pink nipple and sucking greedily on it. This earned another delicious moan from her and it wasn't long before the deity start to pant and breathe heavily.

"Ku… Ahh… Kurama… Ohh, ohh! Mmm… We need to stop… S-someone… might see us…" Even though she was feeling multiple sensations at once, and she wanted to continue feeling them, she was still scared that someone might find out about them. Sure, people rarely came to the garden, and it was usually she and Kurama who kept going there, but Botan wasn't willing to take any chances.

Kurama moved to her other nipple, flicking the tiny nub with his tongue teasingly, all the while mumbling, "It's fine…" He knew that she was afraid, and even if he told her that it was okay, he was sure she was still going to worry. Feeling as if he needed to take her mind off of it, he pulled away, lifted her off his lap and laid her down on the grass. Botan made to get away, but he made sure to grab her wrist in one hand before she did, giving her no access to escape.

"Kurama…"

"Relax," His voice was gentle, but it was still deeper and huskier than usual, indicating that he was aroused and needed some relieve. Botan, already knowing that Kurama was about to get what he wanted anyway and realizing that there was no way she could escape, did as she was told.

Seeing that she was now relaxed, Kurama's hands trailed downwards, spreading her legs apart. Her clit was bare for him to see and he didn't waste any time; in just a few moments, his head was between her legs, his tongue darting out his tongue and entering her pussy. With his middle and index fingers, he spread her lips and went all out. He struck hard and fast, with incredible powerful tongue-work that left my mouth sore almost instantly. Botan's moans and screams sounded into his ears and he lifted both her thighs on his shoulders, grasping them firmly and keeping them there.

With the added leverage, Kurama pulled Botan into him while pushing his face deeper into her clit, determined not to stop until she'd come hard. That was when it happened, Botan screamed out, "Oh god, oh god… Don't stop!" and in a quick motion, she grabbed Kurama's arm and squeezed hard as she finally had her orgasm.

The fox demon pulled away, some of her juices dripping down his chin and he licked all of it clean. He swallowed, and looked into Botan's eyes, now a deep purple color and clouded with lust. "I'm not done yet, Botan. I'm not stopping until you can't stand." As soon as he said those words, he unzipped his pants and tugged them down until they were hanging at his knees.

Botan tried to speak, but was quickly silenced as Kurama thrusted into her. It was all blurry, but the next thing she knew, Kurama's hands were under her thighs, he was inside her, her breasts pressed up against his chest and a tongue was in her mouth.

Squeezing slightly on her thighs, he didn't bother going slow at first; he thrust in an out of her in hard and fast motions. His movements were hasty, and every motion of hitting inside her made both of them mingle their sounds together, and the air around them grew steamier and hotter. The passionate love making continued as Kurama switched his angle, hitting that sensitive spot inside her.

"Ahn… Yes, yes… Kurama… Harder… Faster…" Botan broke off the kiss, and grew more vocal; her voice as harbored as her breathing. He did as he was told, drilling harder and faster into her. The new angle destroyed her as the redhead smacked against the g-spot within, and she was certainly losing grasp on reality. "Ahh… yes, keep hitting that spot… Mmm…" Botan mewled out.

Kurama nodded in affirmation, taking extra care he made sure he kept up his bucking rhythm. Before long, both began to feel as if they were about to come, and Kurama fastened his pace, creating more and more sensations.

With just a few more thrusts, they cried out each other's names, and came together at the same time. Kurama came inside her, and when he pulled out, Botan could feel his juices sliding down her legs, and although it wasn't the most pleasant feeling she had to endure then, she didn't care.

A kiss was placed on Botan's nose and she smiled, her cheeks now tinted pink – those kind of feeling always made her feel more fizzy than usual, and the fact that Kurama was giving her a loving stare right now made her heart pound uncontrollably. Feeling embarrassed and not wanting to look at his face, lest she'd worried about her heart bursting out of her chest, Botan grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

And for a brief moment, she forgot about everything else; no longer she worried about Koenma nor people finding out about them. Because what mattered the most was this moment.

She wished it would last forever.

And she wished they could stay forever in this place.

Because this was the only place no one would disturb them; their own world where no one else could enter.

This was their garden, after all.


End file.
